Emails
by CSIvHP11
Summary: While on assignment, Helena thinks it's a good idea to send Myka dirty emails. Myka is not amused.


_Imagine your OTP exchanging dirty emails late at night while they are away on business. I always like this one for B&W, but I enjoy your stories so I am pretty much just bugging you for more lol tumblr prompt from crazycat9449_

Myka groaned as the ache in her back spiked momentarily. She rubbed it as she walked further down the aisle. She had already finished three hours of inventory, and still had another until lunch.

She pulled the list of artifacts from her pocket and checked off the one she had just located. Her eyes glanced down the rest of the list, and she groaned again. It was going to be a long day.

A long day, and no Helena to go home to. The woman was on a mission in Italy with Claudia and Jinks.

She slipped the list back in her pocket and started to walk towards the next artifact. Half way down the aisle, however, her phone started to vibrate. She stopped and pulled it out. A grin crossed her face when she saw what it was.

An email from Helena.

She opened it and started to read.

It started out simply enough. Helena explained the case, described the village they were in, and gushed over the food.

Then the tone changed.

It didn't take long for desire to rise up in her. Momentarily forgetting where she was, she leaned back against the stack. Her mind kept replaying the words Helena had sent her.

She jumped when something fell from the shelf, landing with a loud clang.

She took a deep breath, suddenly aware of the fact that her breathing had shallowed. The air around her felt too hot, and her clothes uncomfortable.

"Myka, you okay?" Pete's voice distracted her. Myka spun around. His head was peaking around the corner of the stack.

"I'm fine," she told him.

He walked around the corner. "You sure, you're all red and …stuff."

"Yup. Perfectly fine." She slipped her phone back into her pocket, then rubbed the back of her neck.

Pete watched her for a moment, then shrugged, deciding he didn't really want to know. "If you say so." He started to walk away, then spun back around. "Oh, Leena brought lunch over early. She sent me down to find you."

"Thanks. Tell her I'll be up soon."

"No problem-o."

She bent down to put the artifact back, then pulled her phone back out once she was sure he was gone. She closed the email, and called the sender.

_"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to call,"_ the accented voice answered. Myka's arousal sparked back up.

"You are aware of the time differences, right?" she couldn't let Helena distract her from the purpose of the call.

_"Oh so aware, darling."_

Myka mentally cursed the woman. "The you are well aware that I am in the Warehouse right now."

_"Of course I am aware of that. I'm not daft."_

"But you are impossible."

_"What did you think of the email?"_

"I will tell you exactly what I think of it when you get back."

_"I would rather you show me."_

Myka groaned. "Behave," she hissed.

_"Make me."_

"You are incorrigible."

_"Good, I do try ever so hard to be."_

"Helena," she warned.

_"What?"_

"Myka! Leena said to hurry up or you won't get any food!" Pete yelled out to her. "Well, I say you won't get any food!"

"I need to go or Pete will eat my lunch," she said to Helena. "Behave yourself. No more emails."

_"I suppose I will try to be good, although it will make my night rather dull."_

"Deal with it."

_"Mhmm. Enjoy the rest of your day, darling. I know I will not be enjoying my night without you as I do those with you."_ She hung up and Myka let her hand fall to her side.

"Damn that woman," she murmured, then started to walk back towards Artie's office.

-oOo-

"Hey, HG, you ready for…" Claudia cut off when she entered the hotel room and saw Helena frozen with her eyes glued to her laptop. "Uh, HG?"

HG jolted out of her trance, and turned to Claudia. Her eyes were dilated, and a flush was rising up her neck.

"Yes?"

"Umm, you know what, never mind," the girl stammered before escaping.

HG just turned back to the screen, ready to once again reread the email Myka had sent her.

**I own nothing**


End file.
